Celestial Bliss
by SasoDeiFan
Summary: No, I just think you'd make a very sexy woman, and your well on your way. I mean your long, blond hair, your eyes, your so..." He was trying to find the right word. Pretty, Was the right one. He didn't dare say it aloud though. DEISAKU SASODEI
1. Head Hurt Much, Un?

**New story! I'm not sure if I want to continue after this chapter. DeiSaku I don't really know what to put under the description so I'll just start the story.**

**Celestial Bliss Chapter 1;**

* * *

"Get out of my face!" Sakura pushed the man away. She sent him a foot or two away in the next direction. "I don't love you!"

"Come on, Saku-Chan! Just one date, We've known each other for years, un!" Deidara grabbed her hand and pulled her in tight. A light color of red tented her cheeks. "Saku-Chan, flustered much?" She tried her hardest not to make eye contact with him.

"Well I-I don't think it w-would hurt for one date..." She pulled her wrists back and kept them close to her chest for protection against _him. S_he knew he could get what ever he wanted out of her, it just took the right facial expression. "Okay you got what you wanted now back off. I have to get home, I'm off work now. Meet me back here at the same time tomorrow." Deidara plastered a sly smile onto his face.

She had a big crush on Deidara in high school, but when he didn't like her back it whithered away into a normal friendship. Sakura worked at a coffee shop for Tenten. She was currently single, but it was Deidara's plan to take her and make her his. Deidara was still in the Akatsuki though his partner Sasori was always riding on his nerves about loving Sakura. _'You such a dumbass' _he would say. _'You'll never be able to get her, and what would you do if you DID get her? Quit the Akatsuki?' _Deidara would reply the same every time. '_Yes, in fact I would.'_

Sakura was on her way out of the coffee shop and to her car. When her phone rang. It was Ino, she had been in the hospital due to a car accident and just been released.

_"Hey Sakura! I'm out! God, their food sucked, I can't wait to go to a real place to eat." _Sakura giggled and hopped into her car, a black convertible Volkswagen beetle. She listened to more of Ino's rambling and turned on the radio to 106.1.

_Panic! At The Disco_ was playing; _But It's Better If You Do._

"Hey Ino, if you want to go get some real food I'll join you. Where do you want to go?" She waited for a reply but there was no answer. "Ino! Hello?" Sakura was tapping her fingers that weren't holding the phone, on the steering wheel. "Ino!?"

"_Sorry I dropped the phone. Um, let's see, where do I want to go? How about somewhere easy, the __Ichiraku Ramen shop." _She could here Ino listening to a different station in the background. She sighed,_ "Good enough for you?" _Sakura sank in her seat, stopped at a red light.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there in a few minutes." She crossed her arms on the steering wheel this time to make a pillow for her head. "I'm going to put you on speaker okay? Man traffic is crazy over here." When the light Finlay turned green, she pressed on the gas petal.

"_You know, that Deidara guy, he's quite a hottie. Hell, I would date him myself if the wreck didn't screw up my face so bad." _Sakura took a deep breath, and let it back out slower than she had taken it in.

"Well I accepted one of his many proposals for going on a date with him. Tomorrow at the coffee shop, right after I get off work. Your face isn't 'screwed up' You only have a scar over your eye, whoopty-doo." A car was coming head on, driving in the wrong direction. Sakura quickly swerved out of the way into another lane. "Oh thank God, that asshole almost hit me!"

"_Well are you okay?!" _Sakura laughed in releif.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just--" Another car made contact with the driver side of her Beetle. Ino could hear her screaming and the crash through the phone.

_"Oh my God!! Sakura! Sakura! Are you okay!? Are you there!? Talk to me! I'm calling 911!"_The door of her car was crushing her and caused her to hit her head on the back of the driver's seat. About three minutes later an ambulance showed up and put Sakura on a stretcher. She was put safely on the ambulance van and hooked up to an IV.

Ino arrived and started talking to two men wearing long coats. One of the men ran franticly about searching for something. Then he stopped and headed in one direction as fast as her could. "No, Wait! Let me ride to the hospital with her!!" A blonde man with a long black trench coat covered in a red cloud-pattern ran after the paramedics. They reopened the doors and let him in. Then started off to the hospital. "What's her condition? How is she doing?" He was half scared and half heart-broken. One of the men sitting in the van with Sakura turned to him and with the straightest face it looked like he could condure up, he spoke the words Deidara did NOT want to hear.

"We're not sure yet, but she hit her head pretty hard and might suffer from either long or short-term memory loss. What is your relationship with her?" Deidara felt like he had been stabbed in the heart multiple times. Like the bleeding would never stop. If she was going to die, he would die with her. If she was going to suffer from a disese he would suffer the same. _Sakura, what ever you do, don't forget me. Please be okay. Just don't forget me. _"Sir, your relationship with her, what is it."

Deidara shook his head, "Um, un her-her boyfriend."

Back at the hospital Ino, Deidara, and Sasori sat next to her bed waiting for her to wake up when a doctor walked into the room with a clip board in his left hand and a pen in his right hand. Deidara was playing with Sakura's mid-length pink strawberry hair. Twirrling it around his fingers and combing it out with his fingers, running his hands through it. Sasori was useing his chakara strings to make some of the stuffed animals people had brought dance around together. Ino was texting god knows who and occasionally looking up at Sasori to blush when he looked back at her. The doctor fake-coughed to get the gang's attention. When all three looked up at him he spoke.

"Excuse me, are you friends of Sakura?"

They nodded in a positive motion, none of them wanting to talk because they were either too bored (Sasori) or to depressed. "Yes." Ino said not making eye contact with him. "How is she, when can we get her out of here?" The doctor shrugged and took a deep breath. He sat down in a swivel chair next to the sink in her room. He propped his elbow up onto the counter and rested his head on his hand. "Well?"

"She can leave when she wakes up and gets use to you all again, just give her time. Just a warning, She is in fact suffering from long-term memory loss. She'll pick up from one spot in her life and start her memories from there. All anew." Deidara's eyes shot open and he looked towards Sakura.

"So, She might not remember any of us?" Ino was on the edge of her seat. "What are we suppose to do, I mean If she doesn't remember any of us, Is that any fair!?" Deidara traced Sakura's jaw line causing her eyes to flutter open. She was hooked up to an IV and her wrist was broken, it was bad enough all of that happened. So what about her memory? She grouned.

"Man, I have a head ache." She looked at Deidara. "D-Deidar-a?! Why are you here!" She was blushing like a mad man. His hand found her's and he held it tight. "Um, you're holding _m-my_hand?" She looked around the room at Ino and Sasori and they crowded around the bed to she where she picked up. "Why am I not in class!? I'm going to miss first period!!" Deidara gasped.

"What are your feelings for me!? Sakura, do you love me...?" She tightened her grip on his hand and then loosened it quickly. She ignored his comment and started to ask more questions. He hung his head in disbelief. He let go of her hand, but left it there next to her hip. She was talking to Ino about one of their assignments when Deidara held her chin and turned her head to face him. He looked up into her face and she looked back into his eyes, her face turning really really red in embarrassment now.

"Do you know how old you are, Sakura? Tell me." She stuttered and touched the hand he was using to hold her chin. Her mouth opened but no words came out. "Well, you remember me right? So answer."

"I-I'm seventeen...Deidar-a." She removed his hand from her chin and held it. He looked back down.

"No Sakura, your twenty...you were in a car wreck last night." She tightened her grip again as her eyes started to water.

"So I guess, by everything your saying...your living in your high school years, un?" He stood up and walked at a fast pace out of the room...laughing. His trench coat flared out and trailed behind him as he took a sharp left turn.

"Looks like he got lucky." Sasori sunk in his chair and looked up at the celling. "Dumb ass." A smirk was put of his face. Sakura turned to Ino. She whispered words to her causing chills to shutter down Ino's spine.

"Oh my god, Deidara just talked to me!" Inner Sakura was jumping with joy at this point. Ino looked back at her with a suprised smile. "I can't believeit!!" She clenched her fists. Ino opened her mouth to echange words with her.

"You know Sakura, these years you've now forgotten, you've loved each other." She lied, Sakura hadn't loved him in a long time. "You know, boyfriend, girlfriend?" Sakura's eyes lit up at Ino's lies.

"Really?" Sakura sat up straight and tall to look at the door Deidara had used as an exsit. Sasori rolled his eyes._ looks like he did get her, I should of known better. Everything goes his way. Dammit. _

"_Let's_take you home now, Sakura." Ino helped her out of bed and sent her into the bathroom to change into some real clothes. It was a miracle that she left with only small cuts and bruises, besides her head injury.

They stepped into the car and Deidara ran after Sasori. "Hey what did I tell you? I'm not such a dumb ass now am I." Sasori turned around and looked him deep in the face with a sly mile.

"Acctually, I was just telling myself you were a dumb ass." Putting emphisis on 'dumb ass'. Deidara's shoulders went limp. "What did you leave for? Get in the car." Deidara opened the driver's seat and pulled Ino out by her arm. She scoffed and got in the back seat.

"I'm driving."

"But it's my car." Deidara mumbled something at her disust.

"Yeah well I'm glad you see that, so now that we have that out of the way, I'm driving it, un." He closed the door behind him and turned the radio to 102.1.

Sakura wasn't sure what to say, she was in the passenger seat, right next to him. _Come on Sakura! Pull your self together, he's your freaking boyfriend! You got yourself into this mess, loosing your memory. _"Deidara." He smiled grimly.

"Yes, Saku-Chan?" He looked over in her direction before starting the car and turning right.

"What was our relationship really before my accident...?" His eyes widened. _I want to hear it from him. It's not like I don't believe Ino. I want to know if we've gone places or done...things. _The car came to a jolting stop. Everyone gasped but Deidara.

"What the hell Deidara?" Ino spat out rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"Well, we were..." He paused, _I don't know what to say. This will just be lying to her. _"We have been together for a while now..."

That was a lie.

"You were just about to move in with me, too."

Lie.

"Oh, we have a date today."

He was lucky that was the truth. Ino leaned forward and reached for her CD case. When her fingers made contact with it she quickly grabbed on to the seam causing it to tumble out all over the passenger seat's floor board. "Dammit!" Sakura spread her legs to reach for the spilled contense of the bag. One by one she picked up the CDs.

"Oh I love Panic! At The Disco! You have good taste Ino." She placed the gathered disks into the square box-like case.

Sakura reached over the seat behind her and gave up the bag. "Thanks, I'm such a klutz." Giggles spilled out of her mouth just as her CDs had spilled out of her CD case. "Oh, Deidara, right. Our date, where are we going?" He smiled not turning to look at her face, keeping his eyes glued to the road. _No more fucking wrecks!_

"Um, we were going to meet up at the coffee shop you work at. Then just order there and talk, I guess." He sunk in his seat but still watched the road. _This will be my first date with her, and she'll think other wise. I can't lie to her all the rest of her life._

* * *

**Sorry It wasn't very long... I don't know if I want to pick this up to be a new story. leave reviews if you want more.**

**SasoDeiFan**


	2. Smoothies Sakura, Un?

**Well, I decided to type out a second chapter for **Gothic Petals **Chapter 2 Sakura and Deidara's First date.**

**Celestial Bliss; Chapter 2**

-At Tenten's coffee shop-

"So, Have we..." She was Sitting across from Deidara in a booth with red seats. Dwindling her fingers.

"Yes, un?" Deidara was sipping off of his scoarching hot coffee.

"Have we...had sexual relations?" Deidara's eyes widened and he forcefully clapped his beverage onto the table.

'No, not yet Saku-Chan. We're not going that fast' Is what he wanted and should have said. But being the bastard he was he responded in a different manor. "Yes, Saku-Chan, un. Two or three times." He folded his arms on the table making a pillow to lay his head on, closing his eyes and sighing. Sakura did the same to get down to his level. _I'm such an asshole, bastard, inconsiterit,--well I can't turn back now, gotta keep with this lie...I guess._

"Um, You okay Deidara-San?" He laughed. She just stared at him, wondering why?

"Come on Saku-Chan, Drop the '-San' un." A puzzled look appeared on her face. He looked up to see this and laughed again.

"What about you? You call me 'Saku-Chan'. Why is that?" He nodded.

"Well, un It to me..." She nodded sarcastically.

"Go on." He sighed.

"Don't laugh. It seems more seductive when it's said a certain way, un." She tried holing in her laughter, but it was no use. Her giggles seeped through her lips, her face turned a pink colour though in embarrassment. "Sakura!" She could tell he wasn't happy by the way there was no 'un' at the end of his sentence.

"Sorry!!" She put her hands up in defeat. Then lowered them. "Why do you say that?"

"Say what?" He sat all the way up this time looking her straight in the eyes.

"'Un'. Why do you say that?" He shrugged. If anyone else had said that he would of done more than just shrug. He would of commented back with an insult.

"I don't know, It's just always been a force of habit...I guess, un." He leaned forward and took her hands. "Saku-Chan?" She looked at his hand touching hers.

"Y-Yes?" She studdered slightly.

"Would you like to come back to my place and watch a movie or something?" She was startled. _Wow, me at Deidara's place? I don't remember anything other than this though. So wouldn't it be a little awkward?_

-Back At Deidara's House-

Sakura was laying in Deidara's lap asleep, they _were_ watching _The Wedding Singer _But Sakura soon got tired and curled up in her mysterious lover's lap. Unknowing of what was to come of his lies. His eyes began to flutter open, closed, open, closed. She moaned sleepily and moved her hand to his cheek. Tracing his jawline.

"Deidara" She said in a tired tone. "Can we go get some..." She hung her head again, to tired to say more. Though the words spilled out of her mouth so easily she didn't think twice. "Can we go get some smoothies, I'm in the mood for something sweet..." Deidara's eyes opened fully and looked at her mischievously.

"As am I, Sak-u-ra." She giggled as her face turrned pink. He yawned and streched his arms. When they came back down he tossed her onto the couch next to him and climbed into the top position. She cought his yawn and streched her arms to mimmic his previous movements.

"Come on Dei, I'm tired, maybe tomorrow night." If anyone else had called him 'Dei' they would have been across the room by now. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in closer. His chest was touching her's now.

"Okay, whatever you want Cherry Blossom." He got off the couch and started off towards his room.

"Wait!" She called after him, with sadistic panic in her voice. Deidara stopped and turned around to face her. He seemd tired also. Waiting for a reply."I didn't say you couldn't sleep next to me." He smiled and gestured for her to follow him. She hopped off the sofa and tagged along right behind him.

He hopped right ontop of the thick mattress. She bent over him, the bed, to crawl over him to the other side. _King size? How wonderful!_He reached out and grabbed her around her waist to hoist her over his head on top on himself. Her head now resting on his chest. _He's so warm. And soft, but muscular. _

He was stroking her hair, running his long fingers through it. Admiring what greatness he had. _But I pretty much stole it. She isn't my girlfriend, we aren't together, or in a relationship. She had never been on a date with me before today. I'm a horrible person..._

She slowly closed her eyes and coiled her arms around his neck, then fell asleep. Most likely about to dream of him. He sighed and then allowed to fall right along with her.

* * *

The phone rang. The clock read '1:36 A.M.'.

It was raining outside and the front door was left open, allowing the cold air to feed inside and chill Deidara's body...

"Sakura!?" He yelled, but there was no answer. Just the sound of footsteps. His own. She was gone, he left her, because he lied. Liars always lose. "Sakura, come back!" He ran frantic out the door and watched a black beetle car rush out of the drive way. "Sakura!"

His eyes snapped open and he felt a mass of warmth on top of him. _Sakura? Thank god it was just a dream... _She shifted in her sleep and sent a chill down Deidara's spine. Sun light was seeping through the curtains of his bed room. He lifted his hand to shield his eyes of the shine.

"Deida-ra, you awake?" She raised her head slowly and looked him in the face, squinting her eyes.

"Sure am, un," He replied as she rolled herself over next to him now holding his hand under the covers.

"I'm so sorry." Sakura began to cry. He wiped away the tears with his free hand.

"For what?" He gave a sympathetic look.

"For getting into this accident, and losing my memory of our relationship like I did." He came in closer.

"Last time I checked, it took two to tango, un." He whispered and Sakura could feel his smile next to her ear. She shuttered at how close he was now. "Come on now turn that frown upside down." He said mockingly. She couldn't help but to smile slightly.

"Hey, you know, I've been invited to a party at a club." Deidara tightened his grip on her hand and asked.

"Who's, un?"

"Temari's."

"Oh?" He put a strand of bubble gum pink hair back behind her ear.

"You wanna go?" She touched his free hand that was currently fixing her hair and traced the outline of his thumb.

"Sure, un. As long as it's okay with this friend of yours, Temari right?" He was focusing his gaze at their clasped hands.

"Okay then it's a date." She smiled and gave him a big hug from under the covers. "Pick me up at nine-thirty?"

"Sure-nine-thirty. At your house." She hopped out of bed and slung on her jacket. He got up as well and walked her out to her newly insured car. _Still a black beetle, she'll never change._"Bye, un." He waved and watched her drive off until he couldn't see her car anymore.

* * *

"He's coming to the party with me, you know, as my date?" She was sitting on the couch watching some MTV reality show and talking to Ino.

_"I see, and guess who I got to come as my date!" _Sakura could hear her squeaking through the phone, she had to remove the phone from her ear for a minute to let Ino get it all out.

"Who?"

_"Sasori, I asked him and he blew me off at first but then I hid his car keys and he gave in." _Sakura sighed, But was laughing inside.

"Why am I not surprised."

_"Hey forehead! I got my date fair and square!" _

"Sure, sure Ino. " She got up out of the recliner she was lounging in and headed towards her bedroom. It was nine o'clock in the evening already and she had to pick something to wear. "What are you going to wear, Ino?"

_"Um, a blue shirt and some tight jeans, you?" _She stalled to answer, she didn't know what to say because she didn't know what she was going to wear. Shuffling through her closet she found an purple top outlined in black with a big black star on the front.

"Found it! Okay a purple top and some jeans." She started to look around for a pair of jeans and her purple flip-flops.

_"Oh hot Sakura, hot. Deidara doesn't want that! He wants something a little more reveling. Like a miniskirt." _Ino started to get allitle to dream-like.

"Ino, I'm not a whore. I don't wear those things." Suddenly the door rang and Sakura was in the middle of buckling her jeans and putting on her shoes. "Ino what time is it?"

_"Nine twenty-eight. Oh, Is he there?!" _Sakura quickly answered back to hang up the phone.

"Yes bye!"

She tossed the phone on the nearest end table to her front door. She felt for the handle opening the frame to reveal Deidara, her date. He was dressed in a black and brown AC/DC shirt and some loose jeans. While she was in the middle of tieing up her hair into a pull-back clip-style he greeted her with flowers and a big hug.

"Hey, un. Why don't you show me to this club?" She pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Wrapping her arms tight around his neck. When thy broke away he complimented her outfit. "I like that shirt, and your jeans show your figure, mm, sexy, un."

"I told Ino you'd like it just fine." She took the flowers and laied them on her coffee table in the middle of her living room. "Acctually the club is within walking distance. Shall we?" He grabbed her hand and they turned out the door taking a left.

"Saku-Chan?"

"Deidara?"

"I thought you said this club was within walking distance, un?" He was still holding her hand. There was a good one-hundred feet to go and they had already been walking for fifteen minutes.

"Well, Ino lives about a block away and she said we should just walk." Deidara could tell she was having a problem with walking in those flip-flops of her's.

"What's going on, un? Haveing trouble?" She giggled and blushed a small bit.

"Um, My feet."

"Yes, un?"

"They hurt." He let go of her hand and stopped walking, as she also stopped along with him.

"Need a lift, un?" He didn't give her a chance to reply before he scooped her up, and into a piggyback position. She gasped and then gave into wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "And your really not all that heavy, un!" He felt her tense up.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean!?"

He stopped and took a big breath. "I didn't mean _that, un." _She quieted her voice to almost a whisper. Then she got really close to his ear. Almost to coax him into loveing her even more.

"What _did _you mean than, 'un'?" Adding emphasis on 'un' not to mock him, but to be seductive. _Damn, she's good. Hold yourself together Deidara. It's just a girl. _He thought. _But it's Sakura._He dropped her off of his back into a near neighbor's front yard. "What the hel--" He dropped down faster than she did. But this time he was penning her on the ground and bend over her. Him between his legs.

"Sakura, why are you doing this to me?" She was showing signs of being confused, not know what to think.

"Dei-dara? I just--" Her speech was broken as he crushed his lips against hers. She loosened her muscles and kissed him back, again, giving into his actions. When they broke away she looked back up at him and felt the corners of her mouth tug upward. "Screw the club?"

"I thought you'd never ask, back to your place?" She squinted her eyes a small bit and answered back quickly.

"Of course, Dei-Kun."

* * *

"Do you want to make smoothies, un?" She laughed as they both waited for the key that Sakura was turning inside the lock to open the door.

"Why would you ask that?" She pushed open the door and stood inside for him to follow.

"Well, this morning you were a little tired, un, but you still asked if we could drink some smoothies." She took his hand as she led him to the kitchen.

"Okay, grab the frozen strawberries and yogurt."

-A few minutes later-

"Okay, now pour the orange juice in." He tipped the glass spilling over the edge of the blender.

"That can't be right, un. Where do you keep your rags?" She pointed to the other side of the kitchen at a basket outlined in a white lace. Sure enough it was filled with napkins and dish rags. "Tidy much, un?"

"Well, I just moved into this apartment and that was a home welcoming gift from my freaky neighbor, I think she's a lesbein, she was all over me." He nodded heading back to her with a blue towel. He bent over to wipe up his mess but missed and hit his head on the side of the counter. "Are you okay!?" She tried her best not to giggle.

"Yeah, yeah, un. Just perfect." He was rubbing the new wound on his forehead.

"Want me to kiss it?" She used her arms to push her breasts together adding more clevage, not a great amount, just enough to catch his attention. His eyes moved down her shirt. He was trying not to look but he couldn't help him self.

"That would be sexy, un. Kiss it for me, Saku-Chan." She stood up on her tipp-toes to kiss the bump on his head.

"There all better now." They just stood there for a minute, looking at eachother when Sakura suddenly jumped onto him kissing him forcefully on the lips.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his back. They made their way to her bedroom door. Her hand was going as fast as it could to find the door handle, when finally there it was. She turned it to let them in, he tossed her onto the queen-sized bed with great force and pressed hard onto her lips again. She stripped off his shirt and he stopped kissing her.

"Is this what you really want, un?" He stuttered.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we've--haven't we?" He thought about it for about two seconds and went right back to applying kisses all down her neck making their way to her chest. She took off her shirt and he took off both of their pants. A few seconds later one good thrust and he knew he had made a big mistake. She screamed.

"Ahh! Deidara!" The most sensitive part between her legs was throbbing with pain. _Shit, she's still a virgin. How could I have been so stupid!! _"Deidara, why--why does it hurt so badly!?" She dug her nails into his skin.

He panicked. "Well, you are--um, I,un." She pushed him off of her using as much power as she had left in her.

"I was still a virgin...Wasn't I?" He nodded, hanging his head.

"Yeah, I guess so, un...I--I took advantage of your memory loss and I--" She cut him of with a yelling voice.

"What else have you lied to me about!? Hmm!? Anything else I should know about!? Do you even love me...?" She covered herself up with a sheet and started to cry "I think Its s time for you to leave, Dei." He slowly buckled his pants back up and slid his shirt on, up and over his body. His hair was a disarray and he did try his best to put it back up in the pony-tail it had just been tied up in, but the tie broke and he was left with nothing.

"Saku-Chan I--" She cut him off again.

"Don't...call me that, please." He sighed and turned out the door. She listened to the sound of his car speed out of the driveway. "Goddammit!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "I knew I couldn't trust anyone with my past...and the smotthies are ruined, dammit!"

* * *

Deidara jumped out of his car and raced to the front door of his apartment that he shared with Sasori no Akasuna.

"Sasori, got your ass out here!" He threw his keys on the kitchen table in disgust. "Sasori!?" _Oh, yeah he must still be at that club. _He made his way to the living room and sank into the sofa. He search around fumbling for the remote almost falling off the couch when he finally spotted it on the ground. "Shit." The clock read '11:09 PM'.

There was wrestleing at the door, two voices. A woman's and an angered man's.

"Alright, I went to that club with you as your date. Now can I have my keys back?" _Sasori's._

"Give me a kiss. Then we'll see." _Sakura's friend, Ino._

"No thanks, I'm gay. Give me my keys." Ino grunted and there was a click in the door as it opened. Sasori waltzed in quick to close the soor fast behind him. "Damn it, I had to spend the night with a total freak. She's like obsessed with me." They could still hear her voice behind the door.

_"Sasori, I know you're not really gay, I've seen you flirt with other wemon!"_

"Are you really gay, Sasori, un? All those times I slept next to you over mission nights." The red-head scoffed.

"No, I'm not, asshole. What's up with you?" Deidara could tell he wasn't himself. Sasori walked over to Deidara to join him on the couch.

"Whoa, not so close queer. I'm not _that _way, un." Sasori hit him hard in th ribs. Deidara coughed and rubbed his new found wound.

"Why are you in such a bad mood? Hmm?" Sasori was spinning in his own mind now. In circles around and around. Deidara opened his mouth to speak, but Sasori raced him to his own words. "Get dumpped!? I told you! Sakura's a bitch-" Deidara was already in a pissy mood, he didn't need Sasori to jump on him now.

"Shut the hell up, Sasori-Danna, un!!" Sasori, turned more into his direction, shifting on the couch. A suprised look on his face.

"How dare you talk to your 'danna' like that." He laughed. "You haven't called me 'danna' in the longest time."

"Really? I haven't noticed, un." Sasori smirked as Deidara willingly gave up the controller to him.

"Why now then?" Deidara sighed and hung his head in total anger.

"Well, you were right, and I do owe you for warning me...about Sakura, un." Sasori patted Deidara on the back and got up off of the couch.

"Awesome, you know I called it. I told you you would screw it up if it ever happened. didn't I? Well now look." He opened the fridge and shuffled around looking for something, then pulled out a beer and popped it open takeing a huge swig.

"Sasori-Danna, un you should go to bed, I think you might need it. Have you been drinking, un?" SAsori quickly answered back.

"No! God ya' little brat!" He twirrled around and almost bunny-hopped back into the living room. THen pretty much crashed onto the couch. Spilling his newly open beer.

**Well another Chapter of Celestial Bliss! I added the smoothie part just for fun! Deidara loves Sakura but made a huge ****mistake and is no feeling lika total retard. Please review!! **

**This was the longest I've ever made a chapter of any of my stories! Go me! Wooh!**

**SasoDeiFan**


	3. I'm The Puppet Master's Desire, Un?

****

I have changed this story to SASODEI!

Sorry if anyone is OOC. please rate and review!

This chapter, will be jummping back and forth between Dei and Saku.  
I have been doing all I can to buy time to write my FanFic.

**  
I don't care what people think about this story! I have fun writing this so here you go! (Ha! Deidara wears Guyliner!)  
DISCLAIMER!!: I don't own **_Naruto_**!**

_Celestial Bliss; Chapter Three._

"Should I call him, Ino?" Sakura was sobbing, missing Deidara. She was still in her bra and underwear, sitting in the corner of her room her whole body underneath a sheet. Her fingers gripped the seam of the blanket so hard she almost tore it. "I'm so confused, he lied, but i _think_I love him..." It was only a few minutes after Deidara had left, '11:28 PM'.

_"Sakura, you yelled at him right? So leave him alone for about two days or so and--I can't talk to you about this over the phone, I'm coming over."_Sakura stuttered, now attempting to stand up, heading for the bathroom to get dressed, still under the sheet.

"Okay, come on over, I'm going to put some PJ's on. Would you pick up some ice cream on your way here?" She was now trying to pull off the force draping over her body.

_"No, Sakura, I won't allow you to sink into a deep depression because of a boy. Ice cream makes you fat anyways." _Sakura had releived herself from the dreaded sheet now and was opening an dresser to her clothes. Shuffling through quickly to find her pink sweats.

"Ino! --Fine then don't buy any--just get over here please..." She slammed the dresser door shut and sank to the ground with her PJ's in hand. Then began to cry harder. "I can't trust anyone! Bring over The Note Book then, I want to watch a movie."

_"Fine, fine, I'll run over to Hinata's house to pick up the movie and then head over there. You stay put and don't cry any harder! I'll be over there in ten minutes."_Sakura didn't waste time hanging up the phone and throwing it as hard as she could across the room to collide into the wall causing the battery to fall out. She crawled over to her bad and leaned against it to pull on her pajama bottoms and T-shirt. _Shit, I have work tomarrow! Sakura, pull yourself together_! She thought_, You can't look like a wreck at work! Not in front of everybody_!!

-A few minutes later-

The door bell rang and Sakura could hear the calls on the other side, _"Hurry up Forehead, let me inside! It's raining out here! I'm getting soaked!" _

_"_I'm coming, I'm coming!!" She slung open the door and Ino tripped inside quickly tearing off her shoes.

"Damn, Sakura you're a mess!" She was though, dressed in baggy night clothes and her hair disarray. "Here, I'll clean you up. Put on some nicer clothes." Ino led her to her room, Sakura wasn't listening to her though, she was to busy thinking about Deirara. _Two or three times, un. _The words just kept ringing in her head. _I want something sweat, un. Want to make smoothies? _She couldn't get him out of her head.

_

* * *

_

_I didn't say you couldn't sleep next to me._

Sakura's words were ringing in his head,_ I'm so sorry for getting into this accident, and losing my memory of our relationship like I did..._

"Get her out of your head Deidara." Sasori was holding a bag of ice to his forehead were his head hurt. "So, you messed up, she should forgive you soon. You know how wemon are." Deidara was still sitting on the couch watching a mute tellevision screen.

"Yeah, un. I know how wemon are. That's why I'm so affraid." Sasori was laying in the middle of the living room floor on a body pillow, trying to get sober by drinking ice water. The phone rang.

"Hello, un?" Deidara picked up the phone. Listening to the firmilliar voice on the phone. He put the phone to his chest so the person on the other side couldn't hear what he was saying. "Its your Freak date, Sasori-Danna." He snickered bringing the receiver back up to his ear.

_"Dediara? Sakura's a mess, I need you to back me up when she calls. Okay?" _Deidara's heart skipped a beat.

"She's going to call me!? Why, I thought--" He was speechless really.

"_Yes she's going to probably go against what I say and call you, so be on your toes. Remember, be nice." _Deidara already had the words he was going to say in his head.

"Okay, thank you, un."

_"Bye."_

"Bye." He hurridly hung up the phone and rushed back to sit on the floor next to Sasori. "She still cares!" Sasori opened his eyes and pointed his vision to Deidara.

"What?" Just as soon as he opened them they were closed again.

"Yeah, Ino said she broke down and she might even call me back against what Ino told her was best, un!" Deidara was jumping for joy at this point. _She still cares, oh Saku-Chan..._

* * *

"Ino!" Ino was dressing Sakura up like a doll, "I look rediculous!" She was dressed in purple and black striped tights and a black and purple skin-tight dress, coming down right abouve her knees. Ino was just finishing up with a Black headband and lavender braclets. "Where did you even get all this from!? This isn't mine!" Ino just laughed.

"I knew you'd look like you did so I brought all this over, it's mine." Ino slid a crystal ring onto Sakura's right ring finger. "There, now let's go to the park and feed some ducks or something." She giggled.

"But what about, the movie?" Sakura was slipping on her flip-flops she had worn earlier, being pulled out the door by Ino. "It's too dark to feed any type of bird anyways!"

* * *

"I'm going to run over to the coffee shop she works at tomarrow and talk to her if she doesn't call tonight." Deidara was laying on the couch again on his back looking up at the ceiling. _I wonder where she is and how she's doing..._

* * *

"Should I try something big to get my mind off of Deidara, Ino?" Sakura and Ino were laying on their backs looking up at the stars, Sakura's arms crossed behind her head. Ino's fingers linked together resting on her stomach.

"I don't know, call Sasuke." Ino shifted her head to face Sakura. She was blushing.

"But--He has never loved me..." She rolled over onto her side so Ino couldn't see her face. Laying her arms down by her sides.

"So, you said you wanted to get your mind off of Deidara. Sasuke is the perfect guy for you." Ino was lying through her teeth.

"But, I-- Okay, can I have your phone for a quick second?" Ino quickly fished it out of her pocket. A razor covered in purple and pink sequins. "Of course."

* * *

Sasori had fallen a sleep in the middle of the floor of their living room."That's it, come a little closer. Don't be scared. I won't...bite."_ Talking in his sleep._Deidara took the pilow in which he was just laying on and lifted it over his head, careful to trow it full force at Sasori, but not to break anything on it's way there. When it hit him he jolted awake. "Dammit Deidara! I was sleeping!" He turned around to face him, "And having a good one to..." Deidara laughed, holding his sides to keep from explodeing.

"I heard, un!" Sasori glared daggers at him. "Sasori-Danna, un, I'm going to bed now. You just go back to your wonderful dream. I'll keep this a secret between just the two of us." He hopped off the couch and headed for his room. Turning the corner and giving a solute. Sasori still weilding his daggers, layed back down onto the floor.

* * *

_"Yeah, sure, I don't see why not, I don't have a girfriend. Tomarrow at noon?" _Sakura was sitting up on her knees in excitment.

"Yes, sounds good! Noon it is then! Bye!"

_"Bye." _Sakura pressed 'End Call' and handed the phone back to Ino.

"He said yes didn't he?" Sakura hesitated, and looked down at the dirt with a sudden thought of Deidara, _Sure Dei..._ "Did he?"

"Yes--Um, yeah, he did..." She glanced back to Ino and smirked. "He did..." Ino looked at her intensely. Finlay she used her hand to lift Sakura's head to look her in the eyes.

"Sakura, you don't look happy."

* * *

Deidara set his alarm clock and pulled off his shirt, up and over his head it went. He threw it across the room and it landed on the shade of a lamp. He pulled the covers up and crawled under them. It was now '12:09 AM' It didn't take long before he was snoring. Sasori knocked on his bedroom door. "Deidara." No answer. So he just walked inside. Deidara shifted in his sleep. "I'm going to use the bathroom, because mine is under repair." Deidara grunted. Signaling for an 'okay'.

* * *

Sakura forced herself to stand up. "I'm going back home, I have work tomorrow, and have to wake up at '7:00'." Ino nodded leaning on her elbow for balance to watch Sakura.

"Okay, you know I think I should be heading home, too. Bye-bye." It was pitch black up in the sky and the only thing keeping any light was the moon. Shining it's light down below to reflect off of the water of the park's pond. Surprisingly, there were more than just ten or eleven stars above tonight. Sakura turned around and started off twords her house. "Wait, Sakura! I'll walk home with you, if your okay with it." She shrugged.

"Sure, I don't mind if you tag along." She was rubbing a sopt on her head. It was were she had hit her head, the place hit so hard it caused memory loss. _It scarred...It healed...But, I'll never get my memories back so, I guess--_

"Sakura, come on don't zone out on me!" Ino laughed. "Come on It's getting late. let's walk a little faster." Sakura could tell she knew what she was thinking about. About how this accident screwed up her life and how it will never be the same again. Sakura slapped on a grim and started to run ahead on Ino shouting at her.

"I'll beat you there!" Giggleing they both took off for Sakura's house. _Ino was most likely going to stay the night over anyways so why not make the way back at least a little fun. _

* * *

Deidara woke up to the screaming, blasting volume of his alarm clock. "Dammitt! Why does it have to be so loud, un!?" He pressed the snooze button, the clock read '8:00'. Glanceing at the clock he did a double take. "Oh, yeah, I'm going by the coffee shop today. Guess I better gett up, un." He swung his legs out of bed and sat on the edge of the matress for about a minute rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands, careful to keep his palm-mouths shut. Sasori burst through the door.

"What the hell!? Why is your music so loud!?" He was in the mitst of a hangover. rubbing his temples with his index fingers on both sides.

"It was my alarm clock, un. Get over it, do you think I like you bursting through my door at 8:00 o' clock in the morning!?" Deidara shouted squeezing his eyes closed. "I have to get ready now, if you please, un." Sasori gave a hateful look and turned around back out the door. _Damn Sasori, you got yourself into that condition. Get yourself out. You drunk._

Sasori was in the kitchen sipping on some lemonaid when Deidara waltzed into the room wearing a brown shirt and some jeans, Sasori still in his clothes from the past night.Deidara was trying to tie his hair up in a high pony-tail when Sasori looked up at him. "Why do you always have to have your hair up like that?" Deidara sighed "It's really girly." Deidara tensed up and squeesed his eyes tightly shut and ripped the hair tie out of his hair.

"Fine! I'll brush it out a little nore and wear it down! That okay, un!?" Sasori pushed his drink away fron his body, slowly to the other side of the counter and sighed. He propped his head up on one ellbow and let his mouth hang open.

"Yeah, I guess, Deidara, but your going to see Sakura, right?" Deidara nodded. "So wear it like _she_would like it." Sasori switched to the other elbow and shook his head.

"Well, Sakura did say a couple times she liked it down. So, un, down?" Sasori nodded. Deidara turned around to find a brush laying on the couch. "How did my brush get out here?" Sasori shrugged and lsughed inwardly.

"How should I know, I don't _brush _my hair, it's not _that_long. Girly man." Deidara scoffed, now running the thick bristled brush through his long, blond hair. Sasori stood up and walked over to Deidara, wrapping his arms around his waist pulling him into a tight grasp. Deidara gasped, in a girly way, but still. "Your so feminine, it's so...sexy. Dei-Da-ra." Deidara sank into the puppet master's arms.

"Sasori-no-dan-na, I. I'm on my way to the coffee shop, un. So I better get--" Sasori gripped harder, tighter. Causing Him to moan this time. "Danna!" Sasori laughed.

"I like that you call me that. It's so provocative. You know just how to get me." Deidara escaped his grip and ran towards the door. Opening it and slamming it hard. Leaving Sasori to himself. _I knew it wasn't going to work out. _Sasori walked slowly back over to his lemonade and started sipping on it again. sighing in between gulps.

Sakura wasn't working, she was on her date with Sasuke now. "S-so-Sasuke?" She was stuttering still after some many years of knowing him.

"Yes. Sakura?" She shook her head. _No Sakura, don't be that way, you have to remember something about him after the accident! Damn, there's no way._Sasuke looked bored, resting his head on the back of the cafe chair. "Sakura, do you want any thing to drink, or eat? I'll pay." She nodded.

"No, no, allow me, I'' use my employee discount." Sasuke leaned forward and stared her in the face causing her to blush madly.

"Nope, it's not right for the lady to pay on a date. The man always has to pay, it's his honnor." Sakura sighed.

"Okay, you win this time, but I'll pay the next, understood?" _If there is a next time, oh, Deidara... When will you come to your senses? _Saskue nodded.

"That's what you think." She smirked and pointed at him with one eye closed. There was a 'Ding' at the door, causeing by force of habbit, fir Sakura to turn and look to greet them. Though no words came out. It was Deidara. Her jaw dropped. _I hope he doesn't see me with him... _So closed her eyes and buried her head into her arms on the table.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" The ring of her name made Deidara quickly glance their direction. A red tent cleared over his face, not in embarassment, in anger. Deidara walked casually over to their table. Sakura lifted her head to see if he was gone or not. As she lifted her head she knew it was a mistake, but she couldn't stop now she had to make eye contact.

"Well, hello--Deidara, I see your wearing your hair down today. It looks really-" She was trying to search for the right word._Make it nice, you just yelled at him, your boyfrined, last night. Now your here with another guy. Make it nice. _"Really--long and pretty. Um, no I'm sorry I made it sound like it was so girly!" Deidara laughed and pushed her over farther in her booth, making room for him to sit down.

"Well, someone's not making sence today!" He tried to keep in that he wanted to slap the crap put of her. He clenched his fists into a ball. "So I just stopped by to say hello and that 'I'm sorry for last night'. But it looks like your caught up in the Uchiha kid. So See ya." He stood up and walked over to the shop's front door and pushed it open about to stepp out. Before he fully stepped out of the shop he turned to Sasuke and sent him the finger. "Go on kid, take her, she's yours. Bastard!" He laughed and tumbled out the door.

"Well, who was that. What does he have against me any ways?" Sasuke was still stareing at the door in which Deidara left. Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but she could find no words. Then without hesitation she shot up and rushed out the door after Deidara.

"Deidara! Wait, I'm sorry!" Deidara was climbing into his car listening to Sakura cry out. He didn't care any more. He was going to go home, get frunk early in the day with his best friend, Sasori and have fun not thinking about her for the rest of the day. "Dei!" He lifted his leg up into the car and pressed the gas pedal speeding sown the street. "Deidara, listen to me! Wait!" Her screams wern't being heard. At least not by who she wanted to hear them. She sank to the ground and sat on a near box, probably filled with trash and started to cry. Sobbibg she covered her face with her hands. But quickly stopped, looked up and searched in her pockets for something.

"My phone, thank god. Maybe he'll answer." She dialed his number and held the yellow cellphone close to her ear, waiting for him to pick up. Saskue came running towards her with napkins in his hands.

"Sakura, do you need something, are you okay?" _He's too affectionate. Deidara, answer, answer, please answer! _The ringing stopped and someone was speaking through the other line of the phone.

_"Hello, This is Deidara--" _Sakura's eyes lit up anf she quickly replied back.

"Deidara I'm so happy you picked up I'm--" The voice cut her off.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't come to the phone, so please leave a message after the bee--" _Sakura closed her phone before the answering machine could finish it's message. She slid her head back into her lap.

"Did--did he not answer?" Saskue was sitting next to her now. She looked up and stared into his eyes. Her own glittering with tears, shed for her lover.

"Sasuke, you know you've changed. Your--nicer, now. So happy." She was trying to avoid the subject. Though he wasn't.

"You should leave him a message." He wasn't going to answer her thought out loud, no this was about her. Not him. "He might not want to talk to you, but he'll probably listen to your message. I should know, I'm a guy. Take my advice, take a chance." He stood up and walked back into the coffee shop. Sakura pulled out her phone from her crossed arms. _He's right, I should leave a message..._ She dialed his number again and waited fro the message machine to stop. Then she started to apologize. But was she the one really that needed to be apologizing? He _did_lie to her in the first place. "Hey Deidara," She paused and took a deep breath, "I'm really sorry, I just needed to be--" She started to breake down. Putting the phone to her chest trying not to let the recorder pick up her sobbing. "I'm just--I-" She put the phone back up to her face and tried to keep herself calm.

'_Beep' _The answering machine stopped recording and she quickly stopped herself from going on. She just stared blank mindedly out into the parking lot. "He's..." She dropped the phone and stood up leaving that and her back on the sidewalk. Sakuramade her way to her car and hopped inside, not to drive away just to lock the door behind her and start to cry, cry as hard as she possibly could. Covering her face with both hands and sprawl led out over the back seats. "He's ignoring me, so why shouldn't I ignore him?"

* * *

Deidara blasted out of his car into the apartment he shared with Sasori. He fished out his home key out of his pocket, at least he tried. There was no use, he couldn't find it. "Where the hell are my keys?" He banged multiple times on the door and waited about four seconds before Sasori answered the door.

"Hey there." Sasori hung on the side of the front door, his eyes taunting Deidara.

"H-hi, Sasori-Danna, un." Deidara felt flustered. He had feelings for Sasori, but not like..._that. _At least, he didn't think he did. Though his feelings for the puppet master _had _strengthened.

"So, want to grab a drink after dinner? I'll pay, it's always polite when the gental man pays." Deidara's eyes became slender like small slits in his face. Staring at Sasori.

"So you don't think I'm a gentle man, un?" Deidara pasted Sasori and sat down on a stool in their kitchen, the walls painted black and where white pictures hung up on the walls. Pictures of the ninja academy they use to atens together. Pictures of the two men as teenagers sitting at the top of a tree throwing kunai at bags of sugar fro ninja training.

"No, I just think you'd make a very sexy woman, and your well on your way. I mean your long, blond hair, your eyes, your so..." He was trying to find the right word. _Pretty, _Was the right one. He didn't dare say it out loud though.

"Well..." Deidara's face turned a bright red color. Sasori laughed and pointed at him standing up, walking over to him and pulling him up into his arms.

"Your Blushing!" Deidara tensed up just like before. He tunred his head so he wasn't looking at Sasori. But Sasori quickly grabbed one of his wrists and used his other hand to take the blonde's chin, turning it so that he _was_looking at him. Straight in the eyes. "Now, don't turn away, Dei-da-ra..." He leaned in for a kiss, their faces, their lips getting closer and closer. Deidara tried to pull away at the last minute, but Sasori was over powering him. Their lips locked as the red head's tongue danced across Deidara's mouth, and along his jaw line. Deidara wasn't trying to fight him any more. He didn't know why though. This wasn't normal...

Deidara leaned in farther and farther getting more and more aggressive. Sasori was the first to break away. "Whoa, Deidara, I didn't know you were that way, I thought I was going to have to beat you to get what I wanted. Apparently not though. Man, your easy. You can go now, I've got what I want now your--" Deidara jumped on top of the puppet master and they landed on the kitchen floor, the blond being the dominate one, pressed harder. As soon as he noticed what he was doing, he broke off of Sasori and stood up. His eyes wide, he ran down the hall way to his room and threw himself on his bed slamming the door behind him All Sasori could do was smirk. _Finlay got him...and all it took was a bad day. Now I've got your sanity... _He folded his arms and sat up in an Indianstyle position. He shook his head in disbeleif. _Maybe he won't think twice, or at least maybe he'll take me instead of that Sakura brat... Gosh... Deidara. Your so predictable._

**Well, did you like it!? I kinda changed my mind with the whole story's pairing. I will find a way for it to work though! I promise! Thank you to the three people that have reviewed so far, your starting me off! **

**SasoDeiFan**


	4. Break Down, Un?

**Okay, whoever sent me the review about my Spelling and the way I plot my story; thank you. I will work on that. I appreciate your comment! :) Though it did bring down my spirits... Anyways, like I said, I changed my mind about the pairing. DeiSaku to SasoDei. I'm not as old as you all think so, my spelling and grammar sucks. Though I shouldn't use that as an excuse. I promise I'll also try my best to put Sasori back into character! Gos writing Fan Fiction can get pretty hard some times! :() Thats My 'Oh My Gosh' Face. I worked on my spelling this time!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Though I wish I did...Nor Deidara or Sasori would be dead! Gosh if looks could kill though! I would have it in my posetion by now! Not that that makes any sense!**

**Celestial Bliss, Chapter 4;**

* * *

Sakura was in the back of Tenten's shop washing dishes, humming some random rhythm to herself. One by one, the dishes made their way to the dishwasher. It seemed she was threw as she turned the faucet off, turning the nob to the right. Tenten came walking slyly into the kitchen with a big smile on her face. "Hey Sakura. How's your day going so far, good I take it?" Sakura kept her smile, she wanted to say _'Nope, I got caught with another man after a fight with who I was made to beleive was my Boyfriend, now he's ignoring me and I have no way to reach him other than driving over to his apartment, but oh no I don't want to do that. Not while he's in a mood like that!'_ But she couldn't she simply nodded and said.

"Can't see how it could be any better!" She was fluffing her hair in the back and adjusting her apron. Tenten waved in the lobby's direction and gestured for her to go work at the front counter.

"Well let's hope it keeps going on that way!" Sakura gave a small giggle and almost skipped out the door. Pushing on the door to swing it open she squealed in joy when she saw her friends Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Naruto all sitting at a booth across from the counter.

"Oy, Sakura-Chan!" _Saku-Chan, It's so similar. _She pasted a couple tables to get to her friends quickly sitting next to Naruto. She had her hair up in a bun and under her apron, a yellow T-shirt. _Maybe today will get better..._"So, we were just talking about the club we went to the other night. Why weren't you there, didn't Temari invite you?" She could tell Naruto didn't really know why she hadn't gone. Of course it was because she was getting hot with her 'boyfriend'. Her smile fell into a frown, though she kept her gaze on the fox demon child. "Di-did I say something?" Sakura shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry I just remembered something...terrible--that has happened to me. That's all." She threw on a fake smile. Naruto's mood changed drastically now.

"W-what happened Sakura-Chan!?" He put both off his hands on the table slamming them down hard. Sakura flinched at the noise and sudden movement, other customers glanced over at the group of people. He was out of his seat now. He still had a sympathetic face on though. "Please tell me, don't hold back!" She put her hands up and rested them on both of his shoulders, slowly lowering him back into his chair.

"Naruto, don't worry about it. I just--" He glared at her as she tried to cover herself.

"You just what?" He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. Sakura took down her hair and ran her hand through it before putting in back up and answering.

"My car broke down, that's all, and the price to fix it was tremendous." He felt his face lose stiffness. Ino broke in.

"Why don't we order?" Naruto shook his head.

"Na, I'll just leave, I mean, I'l get something to drink at home." He got up and started off towards the door. Sakura hopped up and walked him out.

"Hey, Naruto, I'm sorry. We sould hang out longer next week or something." She linked their arms together by the elbow. Naruto's face grew a bright red color.

"Oy, sure Sakura-Chan. That would be great." He smiled though, rather big, tightening his grip on Sakura. She smiled back. _Deidara..._ Flashed through her head. _Deidara..._She stopped walking and looked down at the ground. "Sakura-Chan, are you okay?" She nodded, not bringing her head from looking at the ground. _"Come on Saku-Chan, Drop the '-San' un." _Her eyes were welding up with tears.

_"Come on Saku-Chan, Drop the '-San' un." A puzzled look appeared on her face. He looked up to see this and laughed again._

_"What about you? You call me 'Saku-Chan'. Why is that?" He nodded._

_"Well, un It to me..." She nodded sarcastically._

_"Go on." He sighed._

_"Don't laugh. It seems more seductive when it's said a certain way, un." She tried holing in her laughter, but it was no use. Her giggles seeped through her lips, her face turned a pink colour though in embarrassment. "Sakura!" She could tell he wasn't happy by the way there was no 'un' at the end of his sentence. _

A single tear ran down her cheek to her chin and dwelled there for a while, finally dropping down onto the ground. She quickly wiped it away, care full that Naruto didn't see. After there was no more evidence she looked up and turned to him. "See you later." He nodded.

"Bye." He climbed into his car and shut the door behind him.

"Good-bye Naruto...I'll just go after Deidara and leave you to Hinata." She whispered to herself, sarcastically. Her hands were clasped in front of her and her head sank.

* * *

Sasori was on the phone, ordering pizza while Deidara was flipping through channels. "Deidara, what kind do you want? They are willing to give us extra toppings for no extra charge." Deidara wasn't talking to Sasori after last night. He was mortified at the thought of why of even what he had done. _Sasori-no-Danna of all people. Why him, why a guy. he's been acting do differently lately._"Deidara!?" Sasori was becoming impatient. "Fine, I guess we'll just not have anything on our pizza." He was talking to the pizza parlor over the phone with a smug face on. Sasori soon had hung up the phone and sat down next to Deidara. Too close for his taste. Deidara began to scoot to the farther part of the couch. Sasori just stayed where he had originally sat down, but he still looked over to view Deidara's uncomfortable face.

"Deidara? Anything wrong?" Sasori was acting like he took no part in last night's event. Deidara quickly snapped back after a couple seconds.

"Yes! In fact there is." He didn't bother to turn into Sasori's direction. It would be too humiliating, bringing up a 'forgoten' gay move.

"Well," he sighed, "Would you mind telling me? It doesn't help to keep it bottled up."

Deidara shifted in his seat, relaxing his shoulders. "Well, aren't you happy today? And I would rather keep my feelings to myself then rot to death than tell them to you." Sasori sighed, closing his eyes, he tried to change the subject.

"If our pizza isn't here in thirty minutes, we get it free." Deidara slapped his hand on his forehead and stood up, still not looking at the puppet master, Sasori.

"Damn it Danna! I don't want to have to leave you! I want to stay here with you, but I have these feelings now..." He sat back down slumping over to stare at the floor, though his eyes were closed. Sasori just played with his fingers, twirling them around, a smirk on his pale face. The puppet master was now silently laughing, not because it was funny. Just because his--both of their lives were slowly being screwed up by his sexual orientation.

There was a long silence...

"...You know...this is my fault..." Deidara opened his eyes and looked up at the wall in front of him, not knowing why Sasori would even think of fessing up. "I came out of the closet a couple months ago and couldn't help myself..." He scoffed at the thought. Deidara shifted again in his seat, feeling uncomfortable next to the red-headed trouble maker.

"Dann-a...?" Sasori came in closer and lifted his hand to Deidara's ear to pull back a strand of loose hair. The blond tensed up seeing that Sasori was moving towards him. This caused Sasori to slow down his pace, but continue with what he was doing. Deidara quietly gasped and squeezed his eyes shut tightly again.

"Your just so beautiful..." Deidara shot out off of the couch into the air, facing Sasori now.

"I could care less about how _pretty_I am! I'm a damn man! When are you going to get that into your head!?" He stormed out of the room, out of the house and Sasori quickly ran out the door after him.

"Wait, where are you going!?" He shot out loud enough for Deidara to hear from where he stood at his car. The blond opened the driver's side door and got inside, slamming in hard. "Where the hell--?" Deidara rolled down the window and called out with a bite to his tone.

"I'm going to the store, I need something to drink when I come home to _you_ tonight...no, no, let me rephrase that. _If_I come home tonight." This made Sasori hurt inside. Like a fire burning, engulfing his heart. So there he was, as Deidara drove violently off, standing in the middle of the road watching the other disappear.

* * *

Sakura burst through her front door and carelessly tossed her coat and bag somewhere random across the room, when the phone started to ring. _Maybe...Maybe it's Deidara..._ She thought hopefully to herself, sprinting all around her living room.

"Phone, phone, phone, phone, phone!" She was practically yelling at herself. It was on it's last ring. "Here it is!" She pressed the 'Talk' button and a very familiar voice said;

_"Hello, I'm calling on the behalf of your electric company. You need to pay your bill within the rest of this month to keep your electricily on and going, ma'am."_Sakura's face turned red in anger.

"Dammit!" She forcefully crashed the phone down onto the nearest end table, causing a loud 'crash' sound against the glass. "Deidara, why did you have to come into my life!?" She sank to her knees onto the floor beneath her, tears dripping down the side of her face. "Why did I have to get hit by the car? Why did I have to be talking on the phone?" She wiped her tears and lied completely out on the floor. Now her tears were coming to a puddle on the hard wood floor. Then she curled up into a small compacted ball and screamed at the top of her lungs into her hands.

After a few minutes, she decided to raise and fall out to the bathroom the shower. She had worked all day and cried quite a bit. Grabbing and stumbling for a towel she started stripping off her clothes. First her shirt, then came the pants, last her bra and underwear. As she stepped into the tub, she noticed something that really pissed her off.

"And why was 'shampoo' not on the shopping list for this week!?" After almost breaking down over a hair cleansing product she turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower to wrap a towel over herself. Nice and tight. She didn't bother blow drying her hair. She was just running by the market to pick up some shampoo, then jump back into the tub and try again. So She slipped on a white t-shirt and some short shorts. Then she crammed her feet into her tennis shoes. Now her hair was dripping water all down her back, soaking her shirt. You could see her bra through it now. She wanted to change her shirt, but right now, she didn't care what other people thought. She just needed her shampoo.

"Keys, keys, keys...Am I losing everything!?" Directly after the words left her mouth she caught a glimpse of silver resting on her sofa. "Aha! There you are, you stealthy bastard!" Sometimes talking to herself helped cheer her up. Also because living alone gets to you sometimes.

* * *

Deidara was blasting his radio as Panic! At The Disco came on. _It reminds me so much of her... _She _did _always listen to that band. It was her favorite after all. "A better kiss a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you have me..." As he sang it he missed her. More and more... over and over the chorus came around. "Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of..." There was the market he was looking for, coming right up at the next right turn. "Exchanging heat in the passenger seat..." He took the turn. Then he chose a parking spot net to a red BMW he noticed had probably been keyed on the left side. From the driver's side window to the trunk.

"Sucks for them." He smirked a crooked smile. As he passed through the automatic doors, he could smell the arouma of fresh produce. "God, let this go by fast..."

* * *

**This chapter was shorter, But just you wait! I needed to get this out there, of I would be taking more than enough time on it. That's like...forever. I'm not making sense. Any ways. Review! I love you all Readers!! Live long SasoDei!**

**Look out for the next chapter! More SasoDei action, and DeiSaku for everyone that read it for that! Wow! Isn't Dei-Kun A Man Whore? Ta Ta For Now**

**SasoDeiFan**


	5. Where Do You Keep Your Soaps, Un?

**Yeah! A new chapter of Celestial Bliss! I'm so sorry it's been far too long and this chapter isn't really long either. :( Let's hope its good though! What isle is shampoo in? Really, it doesn't even tell you on yahoo answers! Google, I don't trust you any more! :( Thanks for reading the last few chapters. I love you all, readers of love. It think they have a problem with talking to themselves. Again, this key board is not cooperating with me. This time my musical inspiration is The Veronicas - Untouched. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Kishimoto, you suck for killing Dei And Sasori-Danna! (I'm prolly ganna get in trouble for putting that later) Oh well! I love my story and will keep writing it as long as possible! **

_Deidara was blasting his radio as Panic! At The Disco came on. It reminds me so much of her... She did always listen to that band. It was her favorite after all. "A better kiss a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you have me..." As he sang it he missed her. More and more... over and over the chorus came around. "Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of..." There was the market he was looking for, coming right up at the next right turn. "Exchanging heat in the passenger seat..." He took the turn. Then he chose a parking spot net to a red BMW he noticed had probably been keyed on the left side. From the driver's side window to the trunk._

_"Sucks for them." He smirked a crooked smile. As he passed through the automatic doors, he could smell the aroma of fresh produce. "God, let this go by fast..."_

Sakura slugged through the doors of the market and headed for the hair products.

Deidara sped up his pace to the alcohol only ten feet in front of him.

"Hm, Vanilla or Cherry Watermelon?" She ran her finger down the rows of shampoo on the shelf, pacing the isle, while using another finger on the other hand to place on her chin. Memories started to shoot back to her... _Cherry Blossom._

_"Okay, whatever you want Cherry Blossom." _She held the thought in her head.  
_"That would be awesome, un. Kiss it for me, Cherry Blossom." _She winced at the thought of the ignorant bastard that lied to her.  
_"Last time I checked Cherry Blossom, it took two to tango, un." _But she couldn't help to miss him.

Sakurastood on the tips of her toes. The tips of her slight smile dimmed into a slight frown. "Vanilla it is then." She grabbed it off of the shelf and spun around, spotting the candy isle. Sakura looked around to see if anyone she knew was around, "That would be silly. It's just chocolate, they won't think I'm a fatty." So she skipped across the floor to her beloved chocolate sweets. And that's when her mood changed, "Dark, milk, or white... Or maybe mint!" She was buying extras with her tip money, not much but enough to make her feel great for at least a couple days.

Deidara chose a random brand of hard lemonade and turned to the directions of the cash registers. "Well that's about twelve dollars for nothing." He was about thirty feet from his destination, when he caught a glimpse of bubble gum pink. His head turned against his own will. Was is who he thought it was?

"Mint!" Sakura gleamed at the thought of later, watching that movie Ino had dropped off and she'd never watched. But... For some reason right now, she didn't want to watch such a sad movie. She wanted to be happy tonight. Watch a happier movie, like, _Under the Tuscan Sun_, or _13 Going on 30_. No she wouldn't watch such a childish movie as _13 Going on 30_. Sakura would watch _John Tucker Must Die._ She did think a movie about lying boys would fit her situation right about now.

"Sakura?" The blond whispered to himself. Once his suspect began hopping around, it was clear that she was it. He rolled his eyes and smiled a crooked smile. His heart stopped as the woman started his way. So he sped up and caught a spot in line in register four.

"Deidara?" Sakura whispered to herself just as he had done when her had caught her. She tilted her head slightly. _I thought I would at least be safe a the market, but obviously not. _It's not that she didn't want to see Deidara, it's just that she was just about to purchase her trusty chocolate. Shampoo in hand she tapped his back after joining him at register four.

He felt _Her_warm fingers on his back tap quickly, they were so soft, her debated on weather or not to turn around. About half a second went by. He decided to man up and face her. "Yes, un?" His face wore a sly smile, as his hair set in front of his left eye. Sakura's mind when berserk, and suddenly she couldn't speak. "Oh... Sakura." It was an act, he had already known it was her before she had even lifted a finger, much less walked over to join him in line. She crossed her arms.

"Hey Deidara." _I knew it. _She focused her attention to the drinks he was holding. "What are those for?" She asked, her voice showing signs of laughter. Deidara shrugged.

"Well, Sasori is... Not himself, so I was kind enough to pick this up for him, un. You see, he's not in the best mood to leave the house." Sakura cracked a smile. Deidara knew that he had spoiled this chance for him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really," The blond scoffed. "What are the chocolates for? Miss me?" Her smile quickly faded. He had struck a nerve. A few seconds passed by, seeming like hours.

"Yeah." She killed awkward looks by reading the back of her mint chocolates. Deidara wanted to hold out a hand and place it on her shoulders to console her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had been a total jerk, she did miss him. But what could he do about it now? "They're going to make me fat." She let out a fake laugh, still not looking up at her former lover.

"Next." The cashier called, Deidara's cue to move forward and place his items on the conveyor belt to be rung up. As he did so, Sakura stood behind him thinking about what she could do to get her happieness back.Deidara thrashed a twenty dollar bill onto the counter and grabbed his alcohol without bagging it.

"Sakura, how much is your shampoo and candy, un?" She checked the prices and totaled them in her head.

"About six dollars. Why?" Deidara took her things out of her arms and placed them on the counter.

"Because I'm paying." He said nicely with a smile. Sakura blushed.

"Oh, thank you, Dei." He paused. _Dei._

_Should I ask him to take me home? Or wait until we're both home and call? No that would seem way too... No, it's not what needs to be done._"That'll be eleven forty-nine."

Deidara got out his wallet. "I'll pay cash." She notice the red clouds on the front of the small bag. They were just... There, she didn't know if it ment something, of if he just liked the pattern. Oh well. He is what he is. Sakura wanted to say many things. Like,

"I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you. I want you so much. It's not enough to say that I miss you." But she was so far off in space that she didn't notice that she had spilled it out loud. Deidara paused again and looked in her direction.

"Do you mean that?" She raised her head.

"I said that out loud?" She kicked herself mentaly. _Don't keep doing this Sakura, you'll make a fool of yourself. _

"Yeah, un. You said something about Not forgeting me and wanting me. That you--" Sakura leapt forward and caught his arm.

"Okay, I know what I said, thanks for... Repeating it." She grabbed her purchases and linked arms with the blond. "You know I called you." Deidara tensed under her touch.

"You did, did you, un?" He cocked an eyebrow. He hadn't checked his messages in a while, so he wouldn't have known that.

**This chapter went by fast, I'm stuck with no ideas, so If you please, lent me some. :)**


	6. Never See Sakura Again, Un? Hell

**OKAY! Here is the next chapter. On our way through the gates of fan fiction for the sixth time! *Head bangs* It's been a long time sense I've updated, and there's no reason for that other than that I have been neglecting my story. *Hangs head* But you all will still support me in this right?! That's Great! *Head bangs again* Alright then, chapter six.**

**Celestial Bliss.**

_Deidara got out his wallet. "I'll pay cash." She notice the red clouds on the front of the small bag. They were just... There, she didn't know if it meant something, of if he just liked the pattern. Oh well. He is what he is. Sakura wanted to say many things. Like,_

_"I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you. I want you so much. It's not enough to say that I miss you." But she was so far off in space that she didn't notice that she had spilled it out loud. Deidara paused again and looked in her direction._

_"Do you mean that?" She raised her head._

_"I said that out loud?" She kicked herself mentally. Don't keep doing this Sakura, you'll make a fool of yourself. _

_"Yeah, un. You said something about Not forgetting me and wanting me. That you--" Sakura leaped forward and caught his arm._

_"Okay, I know what I said, thanks for... Repeating it." She grabbed her purchases and linked arms with the blond. "You know I called you." Deidara tensed under her touch._

_"You did, did you, un?" He cocked an eyebrow. He hadn't checked his messages in a while, so he wouldn't have known that._

"I did." She smiled as they walked out of the building, Deidara holding their bags. She was glad to have him back, but it didn't change the fact that she was lied to and her first sex was ruined. They stopped in the parking lot and gave their good-byes. They would see each other again, she could tell that for sure. Something in her gut was screaming that she had to see him soon, or her life would be thrown out of order. As she walked back to her car, bag of chocolates and shampoo, paid for buy Deidara, her friend boy as of today, she thought about what she would do when she got back home. She was _suppose_ to shower, and thats why she ended up coming to the store in the first place, but she didn't quite feel like it anymore. She felt like redecorating, or exercising, getting up and moving around. Deidara had changed her mood, suddenly. Just seeing his face made her want to paint the town red ten times over again. Her smile was bright as she opened the car door, tossing the bag of goodies into the passenger seat. Her hands on the wheel, door shut behind her, radio on, she started off home.

Her phone rang.

But she didn't answer it. After she was told, talking on the phone was part of the reason for the life-changing car crash she was in, she hadn't talked on the phone while driving sense. As she passed a firmilliar house, meaning her home was a couple house away, she slowed down and turning right, into the drive way. Pressing the garage door opener and pulling into the open area, she turned off the engine and stepped out of he car. Sakura walked around to the other side of the car and opened _that_ door to gather her newly bought luxuries. When she was inside the building and settled on the edge of her bed, she decided that she had changed her mind and she was going to take a shower anyways. She loved to sing in the shower, any song was sufficient, as long as she wasn't _caught_ singing in the shower. Her eyes closed, reaching for the shampoo, but, where was it? She had left it in the living room on the coffee table!

"Damn it," She scoffed, and got out from behind the shower curtain, wrapping a towel around her body temperarily. Holding her wet hair up with one hand, and her towel with the other, letting go of the towel shortly to open the door and go downn the stairs into the living room. Someone was at the door, they knocked three times. She was contemplaiting weather or not to answer it. The water was still running upstairs, and she was dripping wet, in a towel still.

"Hold on, one minute please!" No answer, only more knocking. Knocking. Knocking. "Please! I'll be there in a secon-," The knocking wouldn't stop, so she hurried to the door. Not bothering to look through the peep hole, she opened the door, the chain lock stopping it from opening all the way. "I'm sorry, come back later, I'm busy right no-" A hand shot through the short opening of the door and grabbed the lock, ripping it out of the wall. Sakura tummbled backwards onto a the couch near by.

"Excuse me Ms. Haruno. I've come to discuss your and Deidara's relationship." Her heart rate was up, her blood pumping fast.

"_Get out!"_ She screamed, pointing to the door and holding her towel up. But he didn't move from where he stood. He actually shut the door behind him. When he didn't turn to leave, she sat up straight up and took a deep breath. She hadn't ever talked much to Sasori, her last memory of him was unpleasant. Sasori and Deidara had toilot papered Ino's house, Sakura stummbling across them during the act. Sasori had cut her down with so many hurtful words, for the simple reason of, not wanting to tag along in their shameful act.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" She didn't answer, she was to busy thinking about her answer, was it okay for him to sit down? "Or would you like to change into some more decent clothes for my company?" She nodded and stood up.

"I have to shut the water off from my shower you interupted, then I'll change and be right back down." She spat, Sasori just nodded and sat down on the couch Sakura had moved from. The look on his face never changed to her. Did Deidara send him over here? Or did he simply come for himself? In the bathroom, she pulled the shower curtain back and leaned forward to reach the fauset, shutting off the water flow. She quickly threw her hair into a high knot, not wanting Sasori downstairs, or in the same building as her for much longer. Because he had broken in and all. Sakura looked down the hallway, checking for Sasori before she peeled off her towel and threw on sweat pants and a tshirt, skipping her underthings. Hurrying down the hall to the living room again, but Sasori wasn't there sitting on the couch. She looked behind her. She checked in the kitchen, and last in the upstairs loft. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Sa-Sasori...?" She called, confused. Rustling in the living room. He was down there? But she had checked there twice already.

"I apologize, I had lefted my jacket in my car, it was a little chilly in here." She was walking down the stairs while he explained to her the reason he had suddenly dissappeared. She had to atmitt, the way he spoke was comforting her. She was a little more relaxed with him in the room.

"Sasori," She said, he nodded, "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I've come to forbid you from seeing Deidara again." He said it with no emotion.

Her heart stopped. Why?

**That was the sixth chapter. i guess I should retire for the night though, ArtGirl1311 is ready for bed time :) Until next time, SasoDeiFan.**


End file.
